Because there is severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Branch has developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. A series of six videotapes produced by the Branch are distributed on a loan basis without charge. A textbook, entitled NEUROLOGICAL EPIDEMIOLOGY: PRINCIPLES AND CLINICAL APPLICATIONS, has been prepared. In cooperation with the World Health Organization and the World Federation of Neurology Research Committee on Neuroepidemiology, formal courses were conducted in Caracas, Venezuela, Shanghai, the People's Republic of China, Nijmegen, the Netherlands, and Bombay, India. Additional courses will be held in Jerusalem, Israel, and Hamburg, West Germany. A set of videotapes have been produced for training interviewers in the methodology of interviewing for case-control studies. This has been done in both Italian and in English.